pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Faysal Anwar
Faysal Anwar is a minor Angel that was once sent to oppose Johannes Lillegard, only to become his Familiar. Johannes claims that his term as a familiar is more of a vacation from his duties. As a Gatekeeper, he is a creator of paths and languages, a traveler’s guide, and can free the hold Limbo has on other as well as creating a pathway back and forth to it so they can come and go as they please. Description In his familiar form he resembles a tall, long-nosed, long white-haired dog,“Very well. I have one guest I can tap for the task. Faysal, do you think you could bear a message to the Duck Knight?” His dog sat by the window, long white hair billowing in the wind. ... That white dog… - Excerpt from Signature 8.7 an afghan hound. :Johannes seems to bear harsh wounds, no doubt tying back to his ambitious claim, with no use of one eye, one hand and one leg, though the tissues appear undamaged. He bears a set of antique pipes as his implement, and has a Gatekeeper of the Seventh Ring (ref Astral Bodies: vol 3, and Prime Movers) as his familiar, named Faysal Anwar, which takes the form of a rather large Afghan Hound. - Excerpt from Bonds 1.6 His true form hasn't been seen for more than a brief glimpse of a humanoid figure, too bright to look directly at or because space around him is constantly distorted. In the past he wore three forms at the same time: A great white bear on his hind feet, a shaggy-haired wolf, and a man, neither young nor old, with hair and beard that had never been cut. The white of the hair and fur were so pure as to be shining. He could also be a white cat, dirty, but with enough white fur visible to suggest it could be beautiful, if left pristine. Personality Johannes described Faysal as an Other looking for a place to belong. He is otherwise dutiful, acting as a mediator when needed and a representative with little-to-no hostility. He also enjoys walks, not because of his canine body, but because of his role as gatekeeper. He places his duty above other relationships, weighing the defeat of Demons over the lives of individuals. To this end he was willing to work with Barbatorem in the short term to be rid of it permanently. He states he felt no fondness for Johannes, merely anticipating his failure and setting it up to his advantage. Faysal himself admits that being an angel was simply a title of human invention, while a being of Order is naturally the antithesis of Mankind, and he isn't even on the side of Right, and all he cares about is causing the least amount of damage. He is a planner, not a warrior, and most of his knowledge was accrued over thousands of years of observation, patience, and periodically crossing paths with others of his kind who deign to speak to him. Abilities *'Pathway Creation:' As a gatekeeper he can go virtually anywhere, virtually instantly, including mirrors and some places with locked doors and is capable of teleporting both itself and others from location-to-location. He can also open pathways to abstract things, like dead ends or Limbo. He can also alter space itself within a location. Chronology Before the Story In the past, before man, he had been a theme, creating pathways by simply existing, until man came about and he grew intelligent as they did because he was reflected in their thoughts, a symbiotic relationship where he guided them. Once man began to gain power and create demons, he no longer created but maintained, watching as the world headed towards an inevitable end as stability was brought to change. He then took residence in a small town and adjusted paths to balance the ecosystem, enhancing growth, reining in destructive elements, and sowing seeds for future possibilities. It was then that another angel appeared, named Harith, and informed him of Johannes' attempts in Jacob's Bell. He intervenes to stop his ambitions because it would upset the balance, and ended up clashing nine times and almost killing him. Faysal was incapable of interfering in the ritual of claiming his Demesne, Johannes used the time between rounds to compromise with him, the main turning point being he refused to use his Implement, but mostly so that he could make sure Johannes didn't disclose how he performed his ritual and to manipulate things to his advantage. He has also has past dealings with Ms. Lewis and her firm. Mala Fide Faysal is called in when three Laiah, guests of Johannes, attacks Blake Thorburn. Faysal offered, in exchange for his allegiance, either a pathway that would allow him to travel freely between Limbo and reality or that he could free him from the mirror and nurture his Self to make him whole. Blake was tempted, but he refused and instead exchanged that he would drop his grudge against them and release the one held hostage in exchange for a passage into Johannes domain without trouble for the next day and a discussion, as well as nourishing him so he leaves happier and healthier than before. By the time Blake takes him up on the offer the angel has found bits and pieces of Blake's old identity to create an image of his Self taken from Johannes, revealing that the memories weren't destroyed but only lost. For his first favor, Blake asks that he hinders the wraith of Molly Walker to prevent complications from arising, which he can do by opening paths to dead ends, while the second was that he sees about freeing Green Eyes from "The Drains". Faysal agreed to do so in exchange for Blake going against Abstract Demon, compensating for what he lost in fighting demons and left an entrance for him to get to where Molly was. He later meets Blake at a lake, where he provides the means of freeing Green Eyes. There he assuages Blake's pondering on humanity's place in the order of things, assuring him that while he wasn't sure they were Good, they weren't Wrong. Sine Die & Possession Faysal is revealed to be behind sinking the Hillglades House and explains that he intended to ultimately sink the house and everyone it, allowing Barbatorem to take revenge on the practitioners until the Abyss gains a hold on it that would last far longer and permanently than a human, ultimately sacrificing them for the sake of what it perceived was the greater good. After sinking the house, he took hold of Johannes and made him stay put. After they escape Limbo, Rose and the others summon him and maneuver him into helping. First by stating that the connection between him and Johannes as a familiar still remains, due to the fact that the demon owns his body and the abyss owns him, thus vulnerable to the pipes, and second by declaring themselves the Lords of Jacob's Bell to attract the members of the Toronto Powers, having him bring them there otherwise in the time it took the damage would spread. In the following conflict, he attempts to leave only to be killed by the firm as they had retrieved Barbatorem from the abyss and used his pipes to deal with the angel, trapping his light and essence inside vessels. This means that while his physical form was destroyed, they now have access to his power. Judgement Faysal is bound in the demon's service and being forced to open portals to where demons dwell, allowing them to come into the world. He's freed by Peter Thorburn and then leaves, rendering the claim on the demesne void to fall into the Abyss. Notes *Faysal is the first known Angel in the story. *His name translates from Arabic roughly to "luminous separator between good and evil". It is unknown what his equivalent is in European Angelology. Category:Others Category:Angels